<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by otomekaidii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164618">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii'>otomekaidii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, passionate kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has to take a trip without you, and when he returns you show him just how much you missed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obey Me</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr request -</p><p>“Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 days 18 hours 35 minutes and 55 seconds. </p><p>That’s how long it had been since Lucifer had last kissed you.</p><p>Well, 2 days 18 hours 36 minutes and 24 seconds now. </p><p>He had been called away suddenly to the human realm to deal with some...diplomatic...issues with the witches who frequently liked to harass Mammon. Unbeknownst to Mammon, Lucifer was also helping them financially in the hopes that they would ease up on their demands of Mammon, if only a little. Since that plan wasn’t working, Lucifer felt it his duty as the Avatar of Pride to remind them of their place.</p><p>And now he was on his way home, where you would be waiting for him. At least, he hoped you were. The trip had been much harder on him than he realized it would be, and he had trouble admitting that even to himself. </p><p>When he finally arrived, the first place he went was to your room, wishing to surprise you. But you weren’t there, and it took all his self control to not lose his composure when he realized this. Instead, he decided to head to his room, where he’d shower and change clothes, before attempting to call you to inform you he was now home. He didn’t want to appear too desperate.</p><p>All bets were off however, when he opened his bedroom door to find you curled up in his bed, wrapped up in his silk sheets. You awoke as soon as you heard the door open, and he barely had a chance to close it before you leapt out of the bed, straight into his arms. He managed to give you one soft, gentle smile before you pressed your lips to his in a passionate kiss.</p><p>There was no point in resisting you, not that he had any plan to do so. Acting purely on desire, be brought one hand to the back of your head, threading his fingers through your hair to hold you firmly in place, while his other hooked around your waist, guiding you backwards towards his bed. </p><p>Even when the back of your knees hit the bed, and you began to tumble backwards you didn’t stop nor loosen your grip on Lucifer. No, you only tangled your fingers further in his hair as you pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with such a desperate need, anyone would have thought that it had been much longer than 3 days since you last saw each other. </p><p>For a brief moment, Lucifer considered going on trips without you much more often if this was how he would be greeted upon his return. But with one tug of your hand on his hair as you adjusted the angle of your kiss to get it even deeper still, that thought was quickly cast aside - he had simply missed you too much to ever want to be apart from you again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>